This invention relates to a sprocket device for driving endless tracks of a track type tractor.
Heretofore, there is known a sprocket device to which is fixed an annular rubber member engaging with a link thereof so as to reduce the level of noise generated when the sprocket is engaged with the link.
However, since the above mentioned rubber member is merely fixed directly to the sprocket, the rubber member tends to fall when it is brought into contact with the link so that the rubber is worn in a very short time. Also since the rubber member is formed in a single unit, it is very troublesome to replace.